


Just Like Fire

by pinkmaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, F/M, Olympics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaven/pseuds/pinkmaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is a world famous swimmer, and Jon is an uninterested patron of the Olympic Games, who is only in attendance because his friends (Robb and Theon) dragged him there against his will. He enters a bar where a certain red haired beauty catches his eye, but their romance is fleeting and filled with angsty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon

"For fucks sake guys, where are you?!" Jon demanded. But his friends just drunkenly snickered and said that they were out on the town exploring this fanny haven, and that he should too. He'd had enough, and tonight was his breaking point. His best friends Robb and Theon had won an all inclusive package to the olympics, and decided to bring him along because "sulky Jon needed a good sucking off." It was this immature behavior that made him have second and third thoughts about coming on this trip. He ultimately decided to go because he'd been working so hard at the firm, and there was only so much lawyering a person could do before they got burned out. Some rest and relaxation was needed. Right then Jon made up his mind to leave Rio the next day. What a waste, he thought to himself. After making a few rounds around some random park he finally decided upon a quaint little bar called "cruzados estrela."

He entered to soft piano music, and lighting so dim that he could barely make out the the bar from the stools. Scrolling through the drinks menu about ten times, he still hadn't found the drink he wanted.

"You should get the pisco sour. Trust me it's you'll love it." She said, blue eyes piercing through the darkness. Jon wasn't sure how to respond to the ethereal creature who had just spoken to him.

Finally he said, "pisco sour it is then!"

The enchanting girl had now closed the gap between the two of them. Her knees nudging him in the side of his left thigh. He cursed himself for accidentally looking up her short leather skirt. After having a conversation with the girl who revealed herself to be "Ariel," that covered everything from politics to brothels, something that Brazil was well known for, his drink finally arrived. And she was right it was delicious. 

"That is the most amazing cocktail I've ever had!" He said enthusiastically. 

"I'm glad you like it, but it's kinda my thing to know what people like."

"Is that so? okay then, tell me what my favorite color is."

"That's easy, red." She said stepping out of the shadows, allowing what little light was in the room to caress her auburn hair.

Just then his phone beeped. It was Robb and Theon texting to say that they wouldn't be coming back to the hotel, because they'd met some "hot" girls who had invited them to stay over at their place. Typical. What was he suppose to do now? he propped one hand under his chin in an attempt to figure out how he would spend the rest of his evening. Jon had a eureka moment, how about getting to know Ariel some more, she seems like good company so why not. Maybe he could even invite her to his hotel for a drink. As the thought entered his head, he realized that she was paying her tab and getting ready to leave. He had to stop her. But the words were trapped in his throat from one too many pisco sours.

"Hey it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now," she said sweetly. 

Ariel was now headed for the door when he decided to go for it. He paid for his drinks and followed her outside the bar. As if sensing him on her heels, she spun around and charged towards him. For a second he thought that she was about to hit him. He probably deserved it for following her. What a Theon move. He was half disappointed in himself, half tempted to kiss the pink lipstick off her lips, when she leapt into his arms and starting kissing him hard. 

He hesitated a bit and then went for it. 

Pulling her away for a brief moment he said, "Hey uh...I know we just met but do you fancy coming back to my hotel for a drink?" 

Ariel shook her head in approval and went to hail a taxi.

At the hotel Jon and Ariel barely touched their drinks. Instead they were kissing, caressing, and fondling soft pieces of flesh on one another. He nearly broke down his bedroom door trying to get her inside, and shut it so hard behind him that it nearly came off the hinges. He gently pinned her to the bed and parted her legs, the leather skirt she wore slid off like a glove which made his job very easy. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive parts until she arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. Next his mouth was cupped around her nipples, causing her skin to ignite with goose pimples. For the next few minutes he slowly and rhythmically thrust his flesh into hers, which brought both of them to climax. God she was beautiful.

When they were done, Jon could only gaze into her spellbinding eyes.

"Did you know that the name of the bar we met at means "star crossed" in English?" She said excitedly, wiping away sweat from her damp forehead.

He didn't know, but he was sure that fate had brought them together. It was just that the timing was off.

"No, but I've always been shite at languages anyway." He chuckled and commenced to tell her the dim reality of their situation.

"Listen...Ariel...I'm leaving tomorrow." He said weakly.

"Oh...." She said trying not to grimace too much.

"Well I guess we both knew what we signed up for...it's okay really." But she didn't look okay.

"Are you sure?!" He pleaded. Always the gentleman Jon never wanted to leave anyone in the lurch.

"I'm sure, see you sometime Jon." 

Ariel had showered and dressed. Leaving him to ponder the night's events, and get some much needed rest.

On the flight back to London, Jon couldn't help thinking about that other worldly woman who was just in his bed last night.

Robb and Theon were still living it up in RIO, and had bombarded Jon with texts pleading with him to stay. But it was too late and it just wasn't in the cards for him and Ariel.

He settled into his newly refurbished flat by having a shower, and finding a comfortable spot on the couch with a beer in hand. He flicked though the tv channels aimlessly until a startling image caught his eye. It was Ariel! She was being interviewed by the BBC for winning a gold medal! Now they were introducing her as a swimmer......her name was Sansa Stark!.....wait what!? No this can't be happening....she told me her name was Ariel. Wow, Jon was now so heavily anchored to his leather chair, that he left impressions in the cushions.

Women always lied to him, why the fuck did they do that?! Did he have a sign on his forehead that said "Chief Mug?." He was so angry that he decided to call it a night. "That lying bitch," he muttered under his breath, resting his tousled curls on an oblong pillow. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a new opportunity for him to process the information he had just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multiple chapter work from both characters perspectives, so we're going to be here a while folks lol.


	2. Sansa

It had been four months since Sansa had seen Jon Snow, and the sense of urgency now surrounding their upcoming meeting was stifling. She didn't set out to deceive him when they met that night. It's just that there was so much pressure on her to perform, and her entire future hinged on her ability to remain focused and stay in character. Sansa just wanted to be free for one night and didn't care about the repercussions. It was stupid, she was being stupid, but that's what happens when a caged bird gets a taste of freedom. It was her birthday, the big 2-0, but she didn't feel like being with her family at the moment. Anyway, they had thrown her a pre-birthday bash where the who's who of the swimming world were invited. Typical of her mother Catelyn, who was her coach and momager. It was always "Sansa, I know what's best for you," "Sansa do this, Sansa do that." She was sick and tired of the nagging and decided to be someone else, if only for a brief moment.

She didn't tell him her real name because anonymity was of the utmost importance. Knowing the risks associated with revealing who she really was, Sansa instead went by the nickname given to her by her best friend Margaery, "Ariel," (as in the little mermaid). What if he was a serial killer she thought briefly, when she eyed the dark haired man from her barstool. Her mother would murder her if she found out what was about to take place.

He had this cool shyness about him, she always loved reserved men. Those guys who would swear they were god's gift to women could never get her attention. It was the wallflower types she liked. First she broke the ice by suggesting her favorite drink to him, and then she made a bold move by kissing him under the dusky sky. They went back to his hotel room, one thing lead to another, and she had the best sex of her life (seriously he had stallion like stamina). During their pillow talk, she mentioned the translated name of the bar in an effort to appear more cultured. After all she'd been to so many countries, that her passport was now down to its last two pages. She chuckled to herself recalling this moment, because in fact she didn't know that much portugese, just what was taught to them at a pre-olympics workshop. Sansa really wanted to spend the night chatting with the most captivating man she had ever met, but she had a race to compete in the next day. She was a little disappointed that she'd probably never see him again, and was touched by his worry over the abrupt conclusion of their evening. But she knew the score. This situation was what is was, a one night stand. 

After suffering a mild hangover, she ponied up and swam like she never did before. Just edging out the Spaniard, Obara Sand, Sansa took the gold medal. Her mother, who was on the less affectionate side, hugged her so tight that she wondered if she'd swapped places with someone else. She whispered in her ear, "I am so so proud of you, my shining star."

Fast forward to this point in time, and all Sansa could hear was that she was a great disappointment to the family, and her father's memory. Even going on to tell her that her life would be over. Her mother had pushed her too far, and in a defiant move she decided to keep the baby. Yes, that night of passion with Jon Snow left its mark in more ways than one. She was pregnant by a man she barely knew, and though having an abortion did cross her mind, she just couldn't do it. 

"Sansa, darling you must listen to me..." Catelyn said through gritted teeth.

"A baby will ruin your career! Think about all the young girls who look up to you...they'll be so disappointed, and....and...the media will have a field day with this." 

"Mother, i'm too far along for an abortion! And even if I wasn't, i'm not giving up my baby." Sansa said. Furiously wiping away fears from her eyes.

"I..I'll find him..."

"I'll tell him about the baby." Her mother's face grew pale and hollow.

"Sansa...you know what...you're an adult now and you can and will do as you please. I just hope that if disappointed rears its head, you don't end up as another statistic." Catelyn would allow her daughter to make own decisions, after all she only wanted what was best for her, but she wasn't sure how a bastard child would affect their relationship.

With the help of her best friend Margaery Tyrell, Sansa commenced her search for Jon Snow. Her imagination even started playing tricks on her, like the time she could've sworn that the barista at Starbucks was him. 

"Sansa I found him!!" Margaery shouted, pushing her bedroom door open. 

"He's a lawyer who just made partner at this swanky law firm called Clifford Chance."

"Which means he's financially stable...." Margaery couldn't contain her delight, as she came over and rubbed Sansa's tiny bump. Sansa sighed heavily. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but now that they knew a little more about him she couldn't help but feel a little excitement bubbling under the surface.

"Give his work number a call, you never know maybe he's ready for a baby." Margaery said, continuing to snuggle Sansa's bump. 

"Ok, I will."

Her palms were sweaty, and her fingers kept pressing the wrong buttons on the phone. Finally, she managed to dial his number. "Here goes nothing," she thought, eagerly waiting for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello, this is Jon Snow's office, Simone speaking." His secretary beamed brightly down the line.

"Um....hello, can I speak to Jon please, it's an emergency." Shit, now she probably thinks his mother died or something. "Wait, was his mother dead?" Sansa's mind became momentarily scattered.

'Hold on a second mam. What is your name?"

"Sansa....Sansa Stark."

"One moment please." And the phone went silent for a minute, then his familiar voice came thought.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

Oh wow...she wasn't expecting such a harsh response. He sounded angry...really angry.

"I....um....I...was wondering if we could meet up for a cup of coffee."

"Excuse me?!" He laughed sarcastically.

"And why would I want to see you at all?"

"I have something important to tell you." She said. Anxiously twirling the phone cord.

"Okay let me guess....so besides being a total fraud, you gave me an STD as well...is that it!?"

My god he was being nasty. She felt her mouth go dry and a wave of nausea roll over her.

"Absolutely not! How dare you! Listen, you don't have to see me ever aga...." He cut her off.

"And I wasn't planning to." He scoffed.

Sansa continued. "AGAIN, but I really need to see you. After our meeting if you want nothing to do with me ever again, then that's fine. I'll move on with my life."

"Meet me at the Blueprint cafe, at 5:00 pm."

The line fell silent, and she thought that he'd hang up on her, when his voice came barreling down.

"Fine." He said. Slamming the phone so hard that her ears twitched.

Well she had done it, and was now certain that he hated her. Margaery who had been listening next to her, stood up and bear hugged Sansa.

"Everything will be ok....you know i'm always a phone call away. If he tries to fuck with you, I'll make sure he's sleeping with the fishes." She winked. 

Sansa smiled, but secretly willed the ground to open up and swallow her. Either way this had to be done, and she was determined to see Jon Snow face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what their meeting will be like hmm....


	3. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jon accept what he has just learned?

He couldn't believe the voice which filled his ears yesterday was real. ~~Ariel~~ , Sansa Stark, had called him out of the blue and wanted too see him, but Jon couldn't be arsed. All he could think about was his past relationship with a red head named Ygritte, who closely resembled Sansa that crashed and burned. Ygritte who was his fiance at the time, had lied and cheated on him and even tried it on with his best-friend Robb, who let him know what was happening. That kind of hurt just couldn't be erased. Jon was going over what he would say to Sansa about a million times in his head, and how he'd tell her to piss off after he gave her a piece of his mind. 

The funny thing is though..life isn't always so cut and dry. He met her at the cafe at the time she requested, and when he spotted her inside sipping on what appeared to be tea, he fought back the urge to tip it over onto her. On the other hand, she was practically glowing which made him resent her even more. He could feel the steam shooting form his nostrils like a raging bull, as he took a deep breath and exhaled hard before taking his seat beside her.

"Hello Sansa." He said dryly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jon graffitied on a smile.

All the nasty things he wanted to say to her were caught in an imaginary spiderweb in his throat. When she started to speak he could feel a lump growing in his throat that constricted his breathing. 

"First of all i'd like to apologize for not being entirely honest with you," she said.

Jon rolled his eyes to show his displeasure.

"How thoughtful of you..." He scoffed.

Ygritte did what she did, and then tried to apologize too. He tried to remind himself that Sansa wasn't Ygritte. She was the kind of liar who tried to justify their actions even when they were caught out, and he wouldn't let Sansa get away with it, the way Ygritte tried to snake her way out of her lies.

"My entire career, my life would be over. Everything I worked so hard for would be destroyed if people found out what happened between us."

"I've even lost some endorsement deals as a result of the aftermath...." Her voice trailed off.

What the hell was she talking about? Jon could feel his heart galloping in his chest.

"Look....I brought you here because something unexpected happened after our encounter..."

"Spit it out then!" She flinched at his raised voice.

"I'm pregnant Jon, and it's yours!" She shut her eyes tightly and waited for him to bring down the full force of the world on her.

"Uh...what?! You're what??" His jaw became unhinged by the sheer shock of what had just been said.

Jon tried to compose himself but failed.

"Repeat what you just said again, and this time slowly..." He pressed his hands on the table in an intimidating way. Now staring at her with crazy glazed over eyes, Jon wasn't sure what he'd do to her. He didn't see Sansa anymore...all he saw was Ygritte the lying bitch.

"It...it...just happened! I had no clue for the first two months, but my best friend Margaery started to tease me about my beer belly and that I might be pregnant, so I had to be sure!"

"Turns out she was right...and I was." She gulped her honey lemon tea and waited for his response.

"Sansa....do you really think i'm a fool?!" He screeched at her, running his hands through his thick dark curls.

"That is NOT My baby! How dumb do you think I am?"

Just then she stood up and invited him to feel the child that was growing inside her, that she claimed was created by the two of them.

Jon recoiled in his seat and swiped her hand away.

"Get the fuck away from me you liar!"

Her eyes were now streaming with tears, but that didn't stop him from continuing his tirade.

"I pulled out! And we used a condom! So tell me again how you just magically got knocked up?"

As soon as he got the last word out, he felt a hand tap his shoulder and he was sent flying to the floor by an earth shattering punch to the cheek. 

Jon was absolutely stunned.

He could hear Sansa talking to this Margaery person she had mentioned earlier, telling her to stop.

"You fucking bastard! You were the first person she ever slept with. How dare you speak to her like that!"

"Come on Sansa we'll see this piece of shit in court!" Margaery roared in his face.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Jon." Sansa reluctantly obliged and left with her incensed friend.

On his way home he had a long chat with his his best friend Sam, who scolded him over his deplorable behavior towards Sansa.

Holy crap, what had he done? what if the baby was his....he just called that girl everything but her name....and basically dragged her through the mud.

He kicked the passenger seat of his taxi in anger, and his driver yelled at him to stop before he ends up in the Thames. "Maybe I should jump," he mumbled to himself. Jon felt rotten inside, absolutely rotten for treating a woman he once referred to as a goddess as trash.

He had to apologize to her, he had to make amends before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been a busy week.


	4. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is mixed signals..

Yesterday had totally crushed her and any motivation she previously had. If it wasn't for Margaery who was being an absolute star, she'd completely lose her mind. Her meeting with Jon had opened up a pandora's box of emotions she'd kept repressed for so many years. Her father had given his life for her when her aunt Lysa's husband Petyr, had tried to rape her. Her father stepped in front of the gun that evil man had pointed to her head, and when the trigger was pulled, her father took his last breath, and a part of her soul left with him. Sansa would give anything to have Eddard back, her knight in shining armor, the only man that ever loved her properly. Unfortunately that's not how life worked, because if she had a choice in the matter, she wouldn't be bringing a child into this world in such a messed up situation. There were times in her life when she felt like her self worth hinged upon her success in swimming, and as she grew in popularity the realization that that feeling was a lie became ever more apparent.

If there was another person Sansa could always rely on besides Margaery, it was her brother Loras. He would make it his duty to get her lunch everyday after practice without fail, and ensured that Sansa always knew he'd be there for her no matter the circumstance. This morning Loras had woken her up with breakfast in bed, with a side of prenatal pills. Too bad he had a huge crush on Liam Hemsworth or else Sansa would've made a move by now.

"Open up beautiful." Loras said, scooping up some fruit and yogurt and feeding it to her.

"Lowis," she said, with a yogurt filled mouth. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"Nonsense! Your father meant a lot to me, so i'm doing exactly he would've wanted....me taking care of you." Loras kissed her on the lips as he often did, before heading off to work.

After breakfast, Sansa showered and got ready for her meeting with the family solicitor Jane Davies.

Like she told Jon yesterday, she really didn't want this entire situation to go to court, but had to do what was right for their unborn child.

Before taking any legal action, Jane wanted her to get him to take a paternity test, which is extremely dangerous at this stage, but that was a risk she was willing to take. Her integrity as a woman was being questioned and she'd made up her mind to prove him wrong.

The test was scheduled for Friday, which was two days from now. She sat on the balcony of her bedroom which had the most spectacular view of London, and she couldn't help but feel blessed. Ever since the Olympics, which was her moment of glory, anxiety and pain seemed to be a common theme in her life. Sansa reminded herself that there were homeless, starving people in this city and country, with no one in the world to look after them. Despite feeling like she was about to fall apart, looking on the brighter side helped her to see sense.

For the next few minutes she lounged on a comfy chair with a good book in hand, admiring the sunset. Her eyelids were becoming heavy when her phone rang. It must be Margaery or Loras calling to check on her, or so she thought.

When she checked the caller ID she realized it was Jon, who was probably calling to tell her off again.

So she answered the phone reluctantly.

"Hello," she croaked, her voice hoarse from a night of uncontrollable sobbing.

"Sansa...i'm calling to say sorry for my behavior yesterday...it's just that.."

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses for calling me every vile thing under the sun, and then denying our child." She started to feel powerful, and protective over her little cub.

"You forced my hand! Your lack of respect for me, for our child, i'm just drained. So don't expect anything from me right now, I have nothing more to give Jon!"

"I completely understand if you never want to see me again.." she cut him off again.

"Who told you that? I expect you to be there for our baby! There is no way you're getting out of this." Sansa was now screaming at him, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"You fucking asshole!!" She shrieked.

"I think i'm losing the baby, and it's all your fault for putting me under so much stress!" She ended the call.

The pain was so intense and sharp, to the point where she leaned over her balcony to throw up the contents of her stomach. She had to get to the hospital immediately.

Luckily Margaery was always on speed dial, and through the pain Sansa was able to ring her and she was over in a flash.

When she arrived the nurses wheeled her into A&E where a battery of tests were conducted. It was concluded that what Sansa was experiencing was nothing more than braxton hicks contractions.

As Sansa lay on a hospital bed anticipating the worst, Margaery and Loras who had just arrived were each holding one of her hands, when Dr. Cindy Bliss walked in.

"Ms. Stark...wait are you THE Sansa Stark?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yes...I am," she replied.

"My daughters love you! You did so well representing Great Britain at the olympic games....I know this isn't the best time, but can I have your autograph?" The excited doctor asked.

"Sure, but can I get my results first please?" Sansa tried to fan away the sarcasm from her voice. She wanted nothing more than to leave that bloody place, and didn't want to see it until five months from now.

"I'm sorry dear, I got a little star struck. Let's see...it seems that you were experiencing braxton hicks contractions....have you been under much stress lately?"

Yes a shit load, but she couldn't say what she was thinking out loud.

"Yes, I have, I also have an invasive paternity test to undergo on Friday...not that I don't know who the father is...it's complicated....anyway can I still move forward with it?" Sansa's face went bright red at the sheer embarrassment of the entire conversation. Dr. Bliss must think she's some kind of whore now, she'll set fire to the autograph and inform her daughters that they shouldn't look up to Sansa Stark the harlot. Sigh...she just couldn't win right now.

"No judgment darling, there is no need to explain yourself. Life happens, we just have to learn how to maneuver around it without losing ourselves." She beamed brightly and asked Sansa if she already had an OBGYN. To be quite honest, she was seeing this one doctor who insisted that she take her shoes off at the door, because apparently being bare foot created positive energy, and one day she decided that she'd had enough and never returned. Dr. Bliss seemed nice enough so why not?

"Not anymore, are you interested in filling the position?" Sansa asked, while signing the autograph.

"I'd be honored dear! I'm going to get one of the nurses to bring you some documents to sign, and then we can set times and dates to meet at my private office."

"Sounds like a plan!" She said brightly.

She exited the room, and Sansa felt a wave of relief rush over her. The little life she was growing was fine and she was determined to make an effort to be happy and enjoy life.

There was a renewed sense of hope in the air and she curled up into a ball to snuggle her bump. Margaery went to get her lunch, while Loras stayed by her side. After a while he had to leave and leaned over to plant a kiss firmly on her lips, and she kissed him back tenderly.

"Thank you for everything Loras...I don't know what i'd do without you and your sister."

"Sansa you don't have to keep thanking me, it's my job to look after the people I love. I'll see you later with some soup." He planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

As soon as Loras closed the door behind him it opened again, and this time Jon was standing there.

"Sansa...are you and the baby ok?!" He asked tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yes, we're fine no thanks to you. Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

"I called every hospital in London asking if a Sansa Stark had been admitted."

"Oh great! Now the media will surely find out...thanks a lot!" She scowled.

"I..i'm sorry I just needed to know that you were okay after the way I treated you...I just panicked and handled everything badly." 

"Please forgive me.." he begged.

"No I do not forgive you. My forgiveness does not come so easily, you have to earn it!"

"I understand...and i'll work on it, you'll see."

"Actions speak louder than words Jon."

"Who was the guy that just left your room....I saw him kiss you....are you guys an item?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"None of your damn business! I'm sure you think he's one of my potential baby daddies....but unfortunately i'm looking at him right now.

"I hate that term...please don't refer to me as your baby daddy."

"It was sarcasm genius..." she rolled her eyes.

"So...are you going to tell me who he is?" His attempt as being playful was painful to say the least.

"No...now let it go."

Dr. Bliss was now back and Sansa took care of her paperwork swiftly.

"Unfortunately as a result of this episode, i'm going to advise you to postpone the paternity test for a later date, preferably towards the end of your pregnancy," the cheerful doctor cautioned her.

"So where's that lovely bloke who was just here with you? he's a keeper," she winked at Sansa, ignoring Jon's presence

Sansa could see Jon's face visibly fall at Dr. Bliss's remarks, and took enjoyment in his discomfort.

"He went off to work, but will be back to bring me dinner later," he was now squirming in his seat, and Sansa almost burst out in laughter.

"That sounds lovely darling. My ex-husband Henry wouldn't even get me a glass of water," she shrugged.

"We'll keep you overnight for observation, and then you can leave in a morning. Make sure you take it easy and get lots of rest, goodnight dear," and Dr. Bliss was gone for the evening.

Sansa wished her mother was there to read her bedtime stories like when she was little, but Cat was in Ibiza and couldn't have her return ticket changed until the following week.

Margaery was back with lunch and couldn't resist laying into Jon.

"Well, well, well...looks who's here, dead beat father of the year."

"I'm not looking for a fight Marg, I just wanted to make sure Sansa was ok," Jon smiled, but it didn't last long after Margaery's reply.

"First of all don't ever call me Marg, and secondly, you better leave before Loras comes back."

"Oh so that's his name...Loras..." he mumbled.

"Hmm...so what is it then? do you believe the baby is yours? or are you here to make sure she doesn't take you to the cleaners?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"I...I...believe her....everything was just so fresh that I couldn't handle it and lashed out, but I've apologized to her."

"Sansa told me about how dangerous taking the paternity test would be right now...so do you still want her to go ahead with it?" her nostrils flared.

"Of course not! You may not believe me, but i'm determined to make it up to her," he said glancing over at Sansa.

"Seeing is believing buddy, plus I still don't trust you..."

"Okay guys that's enough, thank you again for being the wonderful mate that you are Margaery, but i'm long overdue for a nap."

"Jon...thank you for your concern,but as you can see i'm fine and you can leave now."

The two of them had gone, and she was left with only her thoughts to keep her company. Even after everything that transpired between the two of them, Sansa vowed to remain the bigger person and approach him in a cordial manner. She would kill him with kindness, even if it killed her inside.


	5. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets some advice from his friends...

The guilt of what he had potentially done to her was eating him alive. Jon couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. She probably didn't want to see him, but he had to see her. He called every hospital in London asking after her, and when he finally got to where she was, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. He was standing there watching her at the door, while she was embracing and kissing another man, when an emotion he hadn't felt towards her started to emerge, jealousy. He waited until the mystery man left to enter her room, where Sansa looked completely helpless and pale. Calling her was his way of extending an olive branch, but his vitriolic behavior had broken the vibrant girl he'd met in Rio.

Careful not to overstep, he chose to squeeze himself into a small chair in the far end of the room. Her bloodshot eyes were unforgiving, and filled with disdain. They had an awkward conversation, which was later interrupted by her feisty friend Margaery. Jon really wanted to stay, but pushing her was the last thing he wanted to do. Giving her space would be the best choice for the time being. He still wanted to know who exactly that Loras bloke was though. After leaving the hospital he headed straight to the office where he was swamped with paperwork.

Concentration became a distant memory as he sifted through a mountain of documents that needed to be signed and reviewed. This new person, Sansa, that he had yet to know properly was haunting his thoughts, and was apparently carrying his child. His lunch break couldn't come fast enough. As he and his friends usually did, they met up at a random cafe and unloaded their daily gripes to one another. As he came into the cafe his friends were already digging into their sarnies and throwing back the drinks. Jon felt his stomach drop when Theon greeted him by raising his glass and saying, " to papa Jon, you're good at making babies and....pizza!" Even Robb and Sam who were the more reserved of the three, were chuckling at Theon's little spiel.

"I know this entire situation may be funny to you all, but I've treated that girl horribly and now i'm paying for it in unspeakable ways..." Sam's eyes widened, and he knew exactly what Jon was referring to.

"Don't tell me, the rash is back?!" Sam who was now a resident at London Bridge Hospital, made it his duty to ensure that his friends were in tip top shape. Which of course was kind of ridiculous since he was borderline obese.

Jon got this really aggressive rash anytime he was going through a period of great stress and depression.

"Look i'll prescribe you some Valium, that should sort you out, and some hydrocortisone cream." Sam said encouragingly.

"Do you have anything for chronic slapped arse face? he needs that too. Mr. Grim...Reaper...you look like death." Theon was now serious, leaning forward he whispered in Jon's ear.

"Seriously, life is too short to be this miserable," then raising his voice for the others to hear he said.

"Look at me, it's half twelve and i'm enjoying a good stiff drink, not like my boss cares anyway. Well she is my sister and dad would have a fit if she fired me, so i'm just cruising along enjoying life, and you should do the same."

"I wouldn't go quite that far, but I do think you need to see someone....like a therapist someone," Robb interjected, all while side eyeing Theon. They were all staring at him again, waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry i'm such a fuck up, honestly it's a miracle I've gotten through life without something catastrophic happening," normally stone faced, his friends could now see him restraining himself from crying. 

"If only my parents cared more, if only they gave me the time of day instead of jetting off to the next sunny destination."

"I really, really hurt her guys, I almost destroyed that girl like ygritte destroyed me."

" You have the rest of your life to make it up to her, and we'll be here to make sure you do," Robb said, messing up Jon's hair in a brotherly way.

His friends had heard this before and were always there to comfort him, but having this episode in public and being uncharacteristically vulnerable, made them realize that he did need help.

"Jon, I have this therapist/psychiatrist friend Dr. Phil Gardener, who you should give a call," and Sam slid the card across the table.

"He did some amazing work with Gilly after her car accident, so give it a try and if you don't like him i'll refer you to someone else."

"Thank you Sam, in fact thanks to all of you, now let me dig into my bacon butty before it gets cold."

Lunch with his best mates was a real revelation that he needed to work on himself before he could invest fully into this situation with Sansa.

After a soul sucking day at work, he got home and picked up his phone to call Sansa but couldn't, remembering what happened the last time he did. Maybe he was jinxed, cursed to remain single, a dead beat dad whose kid resented him and no woman would come within a hundred feet of. He would fill his prescription from Sam in the morning, and then give Dr. Gardener a call. Jon always collapsed into himself at the fear of the unknown, and now that life was throwing all kinds of question marks at him, it was time to get some professional help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been under the weather. Enjoy!


	6. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that needed to be said.

She plunged herself under the soothing water of her pool. Holding her breath, while her body was stilled by liquid and contentment, her little girl or boy fluttering away in her stomach. She was now six months pregnant and had the waistline to prove it. Swimming was a source of catharsis for Sansa, keeping her sane and fit all at once.

Jon hadn't called her in weeks and she was starting to get worried. His presence would make all the difference at the moment, because going to maternity classes with Margaery who insisted on making eyes at the fathers was beginning to exhaust her. Catelyn was back from holiday and tried her very best to be supportive, even going as far as setting up a baby registry for her at Harrods, she insisted that her grandchild deserved only the best. She'd changed her tune from a few months ago, when she realized that life was going to take its course with or without her approval. Sansa dreaded the inevitable meeting between the two and was somewhat happy that Jon was keeping his distance in that regard.

Loras was at a week long conference in Paris, and Margaery had gone on a weekend trip to Bournemouth with her latest beau. Sansa was all alone, although theoretically her mother was physically there, the woman just didn't know how to stop working.

Then the idea came to her that she should drop by Jon's office, to extend an olive branch.

When her taxi pulled up to the building its sheer stature intimidated her, and the baby too apparently, because her little cub was now kicking furiously making her ribs sore in the process. In the elevator she overhead two women gossiping about some of the lawyers, and when they started on Jon she made sure to keep a straight face, trying her best to not give the impression that she knew him.

"That Jon Snow has been in quite a cheery mood lately, I wonder why that is.." the one in the pink blouse said.

"I reckon he has a new bit on the side, which is too bad since I had half a mind to ask him out myself," she blushed, and Sansa cringed, hard.

"You silly girl, he wouldn't give you the time of day, I heard that he's into redheads," the doors opened and Sansa left them to their conversation.

The last comment they made was still on her mind. Through some light Facebook stalking done by Margaery, she discovered that his ex Ygritte was as ginger as her.

His office was so grandethat Sansa reread the nameplate on the door, to be super certain that she was in the right place.

As she approached his secretary she noticed that her bump as on full display, and when the two of them made eye contact Sansa knew, that she knew who she was.

"Go right in darling he isn't doing much for the rest of the afternoon, by the way you are positively glowing."

"Thank you very much....sorry to be rude but I never caught your name."

"My name is Francine and you're Sansa," she winked and ushered her into his office.

He was sat at his desk hunched over a box of bric a brac, and was startled at Sansa's appearance before him.

"Hi, i'm just dropping by to see how you were doing since.." he put his hand up to stop her.

"I know why you're here Sansa, but first let me say this...I apologize again for the umpteenth time for my behavior and i'd like you to look in the box."

As she went through the contents of the embossed leather box, her eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just wanted to give you some space. These are mementos from my childhood that i'd like the baby to have."

Sansa couldn't believe her eyes. The box contained everything from a Tiffany's hairbrush to a Cartier rattle, and now she was uncertain whether she should accept such extravagant gifts.

"It's all so lovely Jon, but it's too much, this stuff much cost a fortune."

"I insist that you take it, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Well then...thank you very much for the gifts, but you don't seem to be as chipper as those women in the elevator made you out to be."

"By the way they mentioned a new love interest...congrats"

"Huh, what? I don't have a girlfriend. It's probably the Valium, and no I didn't get it from some backstreet dealer, my best friend who happens to be a physician prescribed it."

"Phew, boy am I happy you aren't a drug abuser," she giggled, and for the first time since their night together he did too.

"On a serious note, i'd really appreciate it if you would come to my maternity classes...only if you want to though.."

"Of course I will! it's the invitation I've been waiting for, thank you Sansa." He was smiling such a rare smile, that it sent her heart a flutter.

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" he raised his eyebrows in anticipation of an answer.

"Sure Jon that sounds lovely."

"Also...if this isn't asking too much, could I feel the baby?"

"Yes you may."

Jon knelt down beside her, and placed a solid hand on her stomach in an unintentionally intimate way. His ear was now pressed to it, and every time the baby moved he'd announce to her what just happened, as if she didn't already know. The excitement in his face was something to behold.

"I have such a respect for you right now, you are truly an amazing woman," he said ear still listening intently to the acrobatics of their unborn child.

Her main goal was to build bridges with him, but she had accomplished far more than planned. Sansa left his office with renewed hope that things might get better yet.


	7. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had a severe case of writers block, and essentially tried to do too much at once. More chapters will be posted this week, again my apologies.

"So Jon, tell me how you're feeling about Sansa at the moment," Dr. Gardener said, while scribbling something on his notepad.

"Well, I'm beginning to feel the same way about her as I did when we first met in Rio."

"And can you describe those "feelings" to me in detail," he said, scribbling some more, and adjusting his glasses ever so slightly.

"When I saw her for the first time in that bar, it was like I was spellbound. I saw nothing and no one, but her."

Dr. Gardener nodded and made a hand gesture which indicated that Jon should continue.

"I felt lust, curiosity, and an unbridled sense of freedom I had yet to experience with my previous partners .

"Speaking of previous partners, can you tell me about the effect that Ygritte had on you."

"Yes...well...I told you about the whole Ariel thing that really triggered me, and brought out the nastiest sides of me that I never want to came out again."

"I was actually projecting my past anger at what Ygritte had done to me on Sansa. I just felt so betrayed and....inadequate."

"Inadequate? elaborate if you please."

"I wasn't good enough for Ygritte, so she tried to get with my best mate, and I wasn't good enough for Sansa, so she lied about who she was, and I wasn't good enough for my parents, which is why they've seen me every six months since I was ten. I'm just not good enough.

"Jon, your parents not providing you with adequate attention and affection, had nothing to do with you. Sometimes people get so wrapped up in themselves that they tend to neglect the people they love. Ygritte's infidelity wasn't your fault either. This was a woman who you loved and gave your heart to, and somewhere along the way she forgot the commitment that you two made, and betrayed you. Now, in the case of Sansa, who is very young and risked a lot to be with you that night, you need to let it go. Do not hold the sins of others against her. Allow yourself to get to know her better, and then you can judge her accordingly.

"You're right...I really struggle with closing chapters in my life, but with a baby on the way, it's time for me to move on from the past and open up a new chapter. Thank you Dr. Gardener.

After his session with Dr. Gardener, Jon was scheduled to meet Sansa at her obgyn's office for a scan. His heart pounded in excitement, they were going to find out the sex of the baby, and to think he almost missed out on this. Sansa's unexpected visit made him radiate confidence, even his rash had cleared up. But alas there was the inevitable meeting with her mother floating around in the back of his mind. He knew that she was aware of his antics, and he was frightened to have to face her today, or any day.

He walked into the doctor's office feeling positively indestructible. When he scanned the room Sansa was already seated on a leather chair caressing a book, with tea in hand.

"Hi! I was worried you wouldn't make it. Loras and Margaery begged me to come, but I told them that I wanted to do this with you." 

"I'm honored that you asked me to come...after everything that's taken place."

She smiled and sipped her tea. The lemony aroma bringing him back to the first time he saw her. Something else besides the scan and her mother was on his mind, but he wasn't sure when would be the right time to bring it up. He figured that now would be as good a time as any and went for it.

"Um...I know that this might seem out of the blue after the progress we've made, but are you still thinking of filing a paternity suit against me?"

"I mean I know that I brought up the whole paternity thing, so I wouldn't be upset if you did."

Jon felt physically ill at the question he just asked. Sansa was sure to hate him again after this.

"Actually I've decided to chuck the entire thing out. The risks associated with doing the paternity test are too high, and besides...as i'm sure you heard Margaery blurt out at the cafe that you were my first."

"So unless this baby was immaculately conceived before we met, I think we can both conclude that i'm not carrying the second coming of Christ." 

"Well that's good news. There's something else though...your mother, does she hate me?"

Sansa began to laugh uncontrollably, which made him feel embarrassed and anxious.

"Well...you'll find out at the baby shower won't you. Some things are better off as secrets, except the baby's gender. I can't wait to buy clothes that aren't in neutral tones or cloud gray.

"At least we know what we can name the baby, "Gray Lemon Snow." Instead of the smile he was hoping for, Sansa's face fell and he knew that he had offended her in some way.

"Excuse me, who told you that they'd have your last name?"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed..you know, that since i'm the dad that.."

She cut him off sharply. "Listen, this baby will have my father's last name. The Stark name."

"I apologize, I didn't realize it meant that much to you. Listen i'm happy with whatever you decide."

"I feel so silly snapping at you like that, it's just that I have a lot going on, combined with raging hormones. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, you're human, it happens."

Dr. Bliss had arrived, and was now conducting the scan.

"Everything looks great with the little one. So, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" Sansa squealed, which made both Jon and Dr. Bliss burst out in laughter.

"Before I tell you, what are you and the daddy hoping for? I see that he's not with you today, such a handsome lad."

Recalling that day at the hospital, Jon remembered that no one had corrected Dr. Bliss when she wrongly assumed that Loras was the baby's father.

Jon's face turned red, and he was quite annoyed at her statement, the record had to be set straight.

"I'm the baby's father, Loras is only her...friend." The truth was he had no idea of the status of the relationship between Sansa and Loras, but he just said out loud what he'd hoped deep inside.

"Oh! I'm sorry love. You seem like quite the catch yourself. So what are you hoping for? a boy or a girl?"

"Actually it doesn't matter to me. I'll love them the same." It wasn't true. He secretly hoped for a little girl who looked just like her mother, and had no part of him.

"That's lovely! So what about you Sansa?"

"Well i'm going to be honest, i'd like a little boy so I could name him after my father."

"I remember Eddard Stark. A great man, and an even better surgeon. He died so tragically. Naming your son after him would be a great ode to him and his legacy."

Jon found out about Sansa's uncle murdering her dad from the internet, but the reason why was never revealed to the public. The headlines were vague, and only alluded to a fight taking place. He wanted to know more, but decided for everyone's sake to hold back on his questions.

"Okay, so are you guys ready to find out what you're having?"

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

"It's a girl! Congrats mummy and daddy."

"Wow!! I'm having a little girl." Sansa said, crying tears of joy Jon assumed.

"Those are happy tears right?" Dr. Bliss asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to hold her in my arms...my little cub."

Jon felt compelled to comfort her. Not minding that she might push him away, he wrapped his arm around her, gave her a firm squeeze, and pushed some of her flame like hair aside to kiss her cheek. She didn't resist, which was a great relief.

When they were in the car together, all Jon wanted to do was ask her about her life, about her experiences before they knew of each other's existence.

"Thank you for coming today. It meant a lot to me and little lemon." She smiled at him, and her blue eyes sparkled, making him feel things that he hadn't in a long time. He struggled to keep his eyes on the road, but somehow managed to by imagining she was some hideous troll.

"No thanks needed, it's my duty as her father."

"Knowing the gender made this a lot more real. I'm growing a little girl right now, and she's half me, half you!" Sansa beamed.

They were finally at her house, which put his penthouse to shame. She gathered her belongings and was getting ready to leave the car when he felt it, the urge to kiss her.

"Thanks for the ride Jon, see you at the baby shower on Friday."

Before she could reach for the door handle, his hands had cupped her face and he was kissing her. When he finally pulled away Sansa's expression made his blood run cold.

"Jon...i'm flattered, but i'm sure this is just a reaction to the news we just got. Let's pretend this never happened." Sansa exited his car and headed inside.

He felt so stupid coming onto her like that. Why would she want him romantically, when she could have her choice of blokes lined up the block. Also, Loras Nightingale was always a phone call away, which made his blood boil. Jon figured that maybe it would be a good idea to not act impulsively around/towards Sansa, if things were meant to be they'd happen organically.


	8. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa visits a ghost from her past.

Sansa tossed and turned in her silk nightgown, her baby girl moving underneath. The nightmares were more frequent since she became pregnant, and she knew what had to be done to stop them. She had to see him.

Petyr was housed at Her Majesty's Prison Wakefield, where he would spend the rest of his life behind bars. The memories of what he took away from her were freer than ever.

Jon kissing her yesterday was the least of her worries. She had applied for a visitors pass online and had received a confirmation email the same day, informing her that it had been approved. Now all she had to do was muster up the courage to face him again. Not even her mother knew what she was about to do.

Her journey to the prison was a harrowing one. Nausea came over her mainly due to nerves, and she wondered if she was making a big mistake, that perhaps if she turned back she'd be saving herself a lot of grief. But this was something that had to be done, she had to see Petyr one last time if not for herself, for her unborn daughter.

After being given entry into the prison, Sansa made a quick detour to the washrooms. Her eyes prickled with tears, but she was determined to let all her anguish out before she saw him face to face. Sansa pulled a handkerchief out of her purse, and dabbed her eyes carefully in an effort to not smudge her makeup.

"Sansa Stark!" An officer called out, which made her jump out of her skin.

"That's me, can I go in now?" She said with a stutter.

"Go right ahead, by the way congrats on the gold medal, you did our country proud."

"Thank you," she responded graciously.

"Oh dear" she said to herself.

"I'm so hoarse I probably sound like I have a frog in my throat. That bastard will definitely sense my fear from a mile away."

"Then again who gives a flying fuck what the pathetic excuse for a human being thinks, come on you can do this Sansa."

An officer was now ushering her to the infirmary which confused the heck out of her.

"Mr. Baelish is right over there," he pointed.

"The inmate is handcuffed to the bed, so he won't be able to make any physical contact with you. Are you ready to enter?"

"I've been dreading this moment for a long time, but I always knew it would have to be done at some point. I'm ready"

The door was opened by a guard, and the an evil aura radiated throughout the room. Before the door could even be closed behind her she heard his voice call out her name.

"Sansa, is it really you?" a paper thin voice inquired.

She was prepared to verbally annihilate him, but the man she saw before her was unrecognizable. His face was gaunt and hollow, his once deep voice was whispery and soft. Sansa tried hard not to feel happy at his current state, but she couldn't.

She was glad that he was dying, and the do not resuscitate (DNR) sign above his head only made that feeling more intense.

"I came here to get some things off my chest...things that have haunted me for a very long time."

He continued to stare at her, his lips quivering and blue.

"So I take it you're dying then."

"Ye...yes...I don't have very much time left," he wheezed. I never thought i'd see you again Sansa. I'm so so sorry for what I did to Ned. I know I can't bring him back, but I pray that you forgive me."

"How dare you say my father's name! And I've had no choice but to forgive you, because if I didn't God alone knows what I would've done. To forgive you meant that I was being a woman my father would be proud of, and that's all that really matters to me in the end.

"I am paying for my sins as you can see, and your father has haunted me ever since that tragic day...."

"You mean the day you MURDERED him! Listen Petyr, I know for a fact that if my father wasn't there to protect me i'd be a victim of rape...or even worse. So many women are taken advantage of because men like you who try to exert power over them. I hope you burn in hell!

Her eyes were a hazy mess, barely able to make it to her car, Sansa fumbled around her handbag for her car keys. She froze in her seat and allowed the tears to fall staining her pale cheeks.

She always tried to be strong, but the wall she had built against the past, had cracks that no amount of therapy could fix. Petyr was dying, and she had to face the fact that it made her happy. She was going to have her baby shower tomorrow, and by God she was going to fight to bury those terrible memories even if it killed her. Sansa was ready to be a mum irregardless of the unconventional circumstances that brought her here. She couldn't help the feeling that there was something missing, something that made her feel stable.

Then the realization came over her that she hadn't been to her father's grave in a while. She made it her duty lay flowers at his grave as often as she could, but her pregnancy made such a simple task very challenging. The guilt ate away at her, and the nearest flower shop beckoned.

Setting down his favorite flowers, daises, Sansa proceeded to thank her father for giving her the strength to face the past

"Dad, as I'm sure you know, today was very difficult for me," she said while wiping away tears from her eyes.

"You always compared me to a daisy...delicate and understated, yet on closer inspection stunning and unforgettable."

"Daisies represent our bond, and our love."

All of a sudden a light bulb went on in her head. She had a name for her baby, Edda Daisy Snow.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Jon's face when he realizes that she chose to go with his last name. Tomorrow would be beautiful, but with a healthy dose of anticipated drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edda (pronounced AY-duh)


	9. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower!

Jon had styled and restyled his hair about ten times. He had never been so nervous in his entire twenty something odd years of life. He wasn't even this nervous when unbeknownst to him his primary school music teacher had put his name down for a singing solo in annual talent show. He was told by Sansa to wear something semi formal, because her mother insisted on turning her baby shower into a bridal shower. He wondered what it felt like to have a parent that actually cared enough to meddle. When he told his parents that he was about to be a father all they said was "we'll set up the trust fund." All they cared about was money, it's a shame they couldn't take it to the grave. Jon opted for navy slacks, and a a button down shirt under a striped cotton top.

When he pulled up to Sansa's house a valet was waiting to take his car away. Her mother had truly gone over the top, although he wasn't sure the amount of effort that needed to be made for such events.

He was greeted by Margaery who still insisted on giving him evils, and Loras, who looked like a Guess model.

"Welcome to the Stark event of the century."

"Thanks Marg....aery," that was a close one, heaven knows what would've happened if he'd said Marg again.

He is led into the backyard where an Olympic sized swimming pool is filled with pink balloons.

Jon finally meets Sansa's mother and they have the following exchange.

"Hello Jonathan," the rigid woman said, sipping her mimosa.

"It's just Jon."

"Oh, I take it your parents have a thing for brevity," she snarled raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"So my daughter tells me that you're a lawyer...swindle anyone lately?"

"Mother!" Sansa said wide eyed. Everyone knew not to step on Catelyn's toes, especially Jon who instantly transformed the bewildered look on his face into a jovial menagerie of expressions.

"N..no..but I just made partner," bloody hell the woman made him sweat bullets, it's a pity one of them didn't fire off in her direction.

"Lovely," she retorted. Her monosyllabic response made him want to dissolve into the floor.

Jon could now confidently say that Catelyn Stark hated him.

Sansa seemed to revel in the attention and belly rubs from friends and family. He enjoyed seeing her happy and carefree like the night they met, though he didn't anticipate having to police every other word that came out of his mouth like the queen, but Jon didn't care, only they mattered now.

After much deliberation in his head about whether or not he should approach Loras, the choice was thrown out when Loras approached him instead.

"Hi Johnny boy how are you?" Loras cackled.

"Just a little humor to lighten up the mood, I heard the tiger giving you the third degree she must've smelled blood."

Oh goody he had a nickname for her. The more Jon thought of Cat's contempt for him the tighter his throat got. Loras was now roaring at her, and she seemed to find it hilarious because she stopped by briefly to tap him on back.

"I'm doing well, just hoping that Sansa has a safe and easy delivery since the countdown has officially started."

"Yes, of course. The last time I went to a birthing class with her they discussed swaddling which transformed the baby doll into a burrito, so Sansa and I kept taking turns wrapping up burrito baby and giggling up a storm. We thought they'd kick us out."

"haha lucky you then," Jon was careful not to get too chummy with Mr. Perfect.

"Listen Jon, in all seriousness Cat is just giving you a hard time because of what happened with you and Sansa initially, so please don't take it personally. Also, I've known the girl since we were in diapers so you have nothing to worry about on that front. I enjoyed stealing her barbies and she'd get me back by cutting the hair off.

"Right....so um you're gay?" he was careful not to appear too chuffed at this prospect.

"Yes I am sunshine," Loras beamed.

"That's great! In fact it's awesome!" Jon couldn't help himself, a bottle of Chandon would be opened tonight in celebration

"Haha are you propositioning me Mr. Snow?"

"No!..no it's just that well this may sound silly, but I thought you and Sansa had something going on."

"Well then that's the best response I've ever gotten."

"I just want this thing between the two of us to work you know?"

"It was love at first sight from the moment we met Johnny boy."

"Not us...oh, haha florence you crack me up."

"Florence?!" Loras asked genuinely perturbed.

"It's an inside joke," Jon winked.

"Here comes Sansa lover boy, make yourself lively."

"Hey guys i'm going to make a toast, here," she shoved a champagne flute into each of their hands and raced to the mic.

"Thank you mother for putting together this amazing event, only you could pull off springtime decor in winter."

Cat's mouth curled into a feline like grin.

"I'd also like to thank the father of my little cub Jon for coming."

"Sperm donor.." someone in the crowd coughed.

"Hey! There's no need for that. Jon and I are on good terms now if you must know, which reminds me I have an announcement to make.."

"Jon do you remember the discussion we had about the baby's name? well I've made a decision...."

"Our little princess will be named Edda Daisy Snow," her eyes glistened in delight.

"Edda, after my beloved father, Daisy, a symbolic expression of love, and Snow, which is her father's last name.

Jon was in utter disbelief. After her outburst at the doctor's he avoided all baby name related topics, but this, what she just did, proves that she cared about him. He'd take Sansa loving him even the slightest bit over anyone else loving him with all their heart.

As he got into his car a voice called after him.

"Jon! Wait!"

"Thank you for coming it meant the world to me, and i'm sorry about my mother. The more the get to know her the more you realize that Cat will be Cat."

"It was a pleasure joining you and your family today, so I should be thanking you for being gracious and inviting me after everything."

"Jon you are a part of my family now ok, I never want you to think otherwise."

"So i'll let you go now...goodnight," she leaned into him and kissed his lips in a tender way.

"Goodnight," he retorted breathlessly, and rode off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait has been long, but I recently graduated college which has been an exciting time in my life. I also lost my spark for writing jonsa fic and started procrastinating, but i'm back so enjoy! :))
> 
> P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers!


	10. Edda

Sansa was swimming around lazily off the coast of Spain. Ibiza and it's sun could be unforgiving at times but it was still one of her favorite places on earth. As she swam some could feel cramps shooting up her legs. Paralyzed by pain she began to sink beneath the waves. She woke up in a breathless panic, realizing it was only a dream she calmed down a bit. Until she tried to move and noticed that her duvet was drenched by liquid that had been pouring out of her. Her water had broken and the contractions were intense. Immediately she phoned 999, her mother, Margaery, Loras, and Jon.

Sansa was terrified of giving birth, but knew she'd make it through, after all she wasn't the first woman to go through childbirth. She got to the hospital in record time and now had to make the decision of who would get to hold her hand through the process. Cat thought she should be the one to watch her granddaughter come into the world, whereas Margaery felt as best friend in chief it should be her. Loras thought they were both wrong and that it should be him. The truth is they were all there when she needed them most. You couldn't find a more support group of people, but she already knew who she wanted with her in that room.

"Everyone please settle down. I appreciate everything each of you has done for me, but this should be something Jon and I experience together."

"I suppose" Cat rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for respecting my decision."

Just then Jon walked in carrying the biggest stuffed animal she had ever seen.

"Oh Jon it's adorable, i'm sure the baby will love it."

"I'm glad you like it, Sansa....i'm so sorry for everything I put you through." Jon said choked up. 

"Jon let's leave all of that in the past, now more than ever we need to move past this."

"I'm so happy we're in a better place, thank you for giving me another chance to prove myself."

As the hours rolled on her contractions grew closer and closer together. Finally it was time.

He held her hand and she squeezed his so hard they turned white. He'd never been a father before, his own parents left his upbringing to a revolving door of nanny's, it was time for him to do what they were incapable of doing. This would be his greatest accomplishment, not making partner. Jon was ready for the greatest challenge of his life. 

"Sansa just one more push! Come on you can do it!" Jon reassured her. With all the strength she could muster she gave a final push and out came her baby girl.

"Oh Jon she's beautiful! And she has my hair!" she shouted in joy as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The little red head opened her grey eyes for the first time, and they twinkled as she set them upon her parents. Jon and Sansa couldn't believe what they had created, she was their angel on earth. Soon everyone surrounded the new parents and little Edda, there was a feeling of pure love in the room even Kat was in tears. Jon was remorseful for the way he'd acted in the beginning and vowed to be the best daddy he could be to his precious daughter. Sansa, ever the optimist hoped that maybe one day she'd reconcile with Jon to give Edda the family she deserved/

Ten years later...

"Mum I think dad's trying to bake again," the little girl sighed. "Edda you know how your dad gets when it's your birthday, he just wants you to know he cares," Sansa assured her daughter.

"Honey! I need your help!," he shouted from the kitchen. "I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted back.

"Go on mum, i'll join you two as soon as you're done. By the way I know how much he loves me....and you too." Sansa planted a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead before going to check on her panicked husband.

She entered the kitchen which was filled with smoke. "Oh dear! Darling you could've burned down the house. I know you want everything to be perfect for her, but we're a team and i'm here to help you."

Jon agreed with his wife and the two of them worked together in order to give their little girl the most special birthday ever. While they were busy working away, the two of them weren't aware that Edda was sitting right there watching their every move.

"Mum I think you should raise the banner a little higher on your side," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Sweetie what are you doing downstairs? We're not done decorating yet," Sansa sighed. "It's ok guys I just wanted to be with you two," Edda beamed at her parents.

The three of them embraced and as family and friends arrived Edda was readying her birthday speech. Nervous and shaky, she stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate my tenth birthday. My mum and dad have been working really hard to give me the best birthday ever, what they don't realize is that simply having them is the best gift I could possibly wish for. I'd like to thank my grandma Kat for teaching me about seasons in fashion, i'm already on top of my fashion game at ten years old. Thank you to aunt Margaery for being like a second mum to me and bringing me lemon cupcakes everytime you visit. To my uncles Loras and Robb and Sam thanks for treating me like the nephew you never had. I love you all."

All at once everyone shouted, "Happy birthday Edda!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus I've finally completed this story. Thank you for all your support! xx


End file.
